futur compagnon
by Filatipphia
Summary: "Denger ya, lu tuh cepet-cepet cari pasangan. Kita udah ada di semester akhir, bentar lagi lulus. Noh liat mantan gebetan lu yang udah bahagia sama pasangan barunya dan bentar lagi mau nikah. Lu kapan?" / AU / Warning inside.


**Boboiboy © Animonsta | Boboiboy & Yaya | I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Warning: AU! Fic ini tidak menggunakan bahasa baku.  
**

* * *

" _Stop being an independent woman,"_ Ying berkata sambil melempar sebuah minuman kaleng yang langsung gue tangkep.

"Heh?" balas gue sambil ngangkat sebelah alis, bingung. Tiba-tiba aja sohib gue yang satu ini nyeletuk kek begitu, jelas aja gua kagak paham.

Gadis berkacamata itu terlihat menghela napas, "Yaya, inget dong umur lu berapa. Berhenti sok tegar, lu butuh cowok yang bisa selalu mendampingi."

'Yaila bahasamu, nak,' batin gue berucap.

Saat ini, kita berdua lagi ada di kantin. Usai kuliah dengan penuh kebosanan akhirnya gue dan Ying berakhir di tempat ini buat ngisi perut.

Gue seruput minuman gue banyak-banyak sebelum menanggapi, " _I don't think so_. Selama gue masih bisa meng _handle_ semuanya sendiri, maka gue bakal tetep _enjoy_ dalam kesendirian gue."

"Kheh," si cewek _chinese_ mendecih, " _Indifferent as usual_."

Gue terkekeh pelan yang dia bales dengan dengusan malas.

"Denger ya, lu tuh cepet-cepet cari pasangan. Kita udah ada di semester akhir, bentar lagi lulus. Noh liat mantan gebetan lu yang udah bahagia sama pasangan barunya dan bentar lagi mau nikah. Lu kapan?"

Merotasikan kedua mata, gue nge _check handphone_ bentar buat liat jam – _fyi,_ gue emang gapernah pake jam tangan, sih-, "Yah, sebodo lah. Gue malah mikir gak pengen nikah," jawab gue asal.

 _Pletak._

Satu jitakan penuh cinta mendarat tepat di kepala, "Aw! Sakit bege!" teriak gue kesal.

"Itu mulut dijaga, cuy. Nikah itu _sunnah rasul_ , tau! Buat yang agamanya kentel kaya lu, seharusnya lu paham, gue aja yang _nonmus_ ngarti masa lu kagak," ucap Ying, garang.

 _Well,_ gue temenan sama ni bocah emang dari orok. Jadi meski kita beda keyakinan, gak heran misalnya dia tahu banyak tentang kepercayaan yang gue anut, begitu pun sebaliknya. _Somehow,_ kita malah suka ngingetin masing-masing kalau ada yang salahdan ninggalin kewajiban, macam begini.

"Agama kentel pala lu peang. Kecap kali ah kentel."

"Ya kentel lah, kalo engga ngapain tu hijab nangkring di kepala lu dari zaman kita TK."

"Ini mah kewajiban gue, Ying."

"Lah nikah juga hukumnya bisa jadi wajib, Yaya."

Gue menghela napas, lelah. Berdebat sama Ying mah gak bakal ada ujungnya. Dengan otak encer dan kebawelannya itu, kalo gak gue yang ngalah, ampe lebaran monyet juga adu argumen ini gabakal kelar.

Hening sejenak sebelum Ying kembali membuka mulut, "Yaya, sayangku, cuma karena disakitin sama satu, _eh,_ beberapa cowok, bukan berarti semua cowok di dunia ini itu sama brengseknya," perempuan itu berkata lembut, yang mana hal tersebut malah bikin gue pengen muntah ngedengernya.

Yah, mau gimana lagi. Gue udah capek sih berurusan sama cowok ataupun hal-hal kampret bernama cinta.

Sebenernya gue ga pernah pacaran. Tapi kalau sekedar deket dan tertarik sama lawan jenis, gue sering. Cuma, gue ga pernah mau terikat komitmen apapun selain pernikahan. Itu prinsip gue dari dulu. Mungkin hal itu juga lah yang ngebuat semua laki-laki yang ngedeketin gue jadi males dan akhirnya mundur secara perlahan.

Bosen menunggu dan tetap jalan di tempat dengan hubungan tanpa status. Cowok mana yang kuat?

 _But,_ ya sudahlah. Lagian kalo mereka emang beneran demen sama gue, mereka ga mungkin ninggalin gue dan pasti berani ngajak gue serius. Tapi apa? Mereka malah pergi. Kan sedih dedek.

Akhirnya gue hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, enggan menanggapi ocehan Ying atau dia bakal ceramah lebih dari ini, "Oke-oke, lu juga jangan lupa urusin tuh hubungan lu sama Fang, kasihan kan dia kudu mati-matian ngebujukin si _princess_ yang _hobby_ nya ngambek."

Ying mengerucutkan bibir, cemberut. Sedangkan gue ketawa karena akhirnya bisa nges _kak_ dia sampe kicep.

Yoi bro, doi ini emang kadang suka bijak dalam menasihati gue, padahal mah aslinya dia lebih _childish_ dan manja ama cowoknya wkwkwkw.

* * *

Setelah selesai makan dan ngobrol ga penting, gue memutuskan untuk cabut sementara Ying masih setia di kantin buat nunggu pacarnya. Jomblo bisa apa, kan?

Gue melangkahkan kaki dengan sante di koridor kampus. Suasana saat ini cukup lengang karena sekarang adalah jam makan siang jadi kebanyakan mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi pada ngantin, -ataupun ngafe bagi orang yang ber _duidh_.

"Woy, Yaya!" gue noleh ke depan, nyari-nyari siapa yang baru manggil gue.

"Jalan liat-liat ngapa," cowok itu berkata nyaring. Ah, ternyata si Gopal, toh.

Emang sih, gue kalo jalan lebih suka nunduk, selain jaga pandangan -asekkk, gaya lu- gue juga males ngeliat sekitar. Gak nyaman aja rasanya kalo ada yang melototin gue.

"Napa lu manggil-manggil gue?" gue bertanya acuh. Bosen ngeliat mukanya. Dia ini tetangga gue, jadi otomatis gue sering ketemu dia.

Laki-laki bertubuh gempal itu nyengir, "Yaila lu begitu amat sama gue, gue kan cuma nyapa."

Gue mendengus, "Dasar lu gajelas."

Gopal terkekeh, "Mau kemana lu?"

"Mau mangkal, ya balik lah eike. Jadwal gue udah selese."

"Oh yaudah."

Gue melongo, "Udah? Gitu doang? Yeuh si kampret buang-buang waktu gue aje dah. Awas lu minggir."

"Iyak iyak, nona Yaya. Titi DJ!" Si Gopal pun menyingkir dari hadapan gue.

Pas gue mau jalan, ternyata di depan gue masih ada orang. Yang tadinya kepala gue nunduk –gatau napa reflek banget tiap ngelangkah pasti gue liat lantai—akhirnya terangkat.

Alamak. Ada sesosok lelaki tampan di depanku. Oh, sungguh hebat kebesaran-Mu, Tuhan. Gue meneguk ludah. Mendadak, tenggorokan gue rasanya sangat kering. Untuk beberapa detik, gue hanya bisa terdiam sambil pandangin dia tanpa berkedip.

Setdah, mukanya mulus banget, bro! Bagaikan pangeran-pangeran yang ada di _film disney_!

Gue bahkan gak tau kalo dari tadi ternyata ada dia. Mungkin keberaaannya tertutupi oleh badan Gopal yang lebar kali ya.

"Katanya mau balik?" perkataan Gopal membuat gue terkejut. Sialan tu bocah, bikin gue jadi malu aja. Ketangkap basah kan gue melototin _ikemen_ sambil nahan iler. Mupeng gue.

Mamaaakkkk anakmu gapunya muka menghadap cowok ganteeeeenggggg!

Sadar, Yaya, sadar. Zina mata woy, zina mata. Eh tapi kan ini pandangan pertama, jadi ga dosa haha.

Dari belakang punggung gue, lelaki itu terkikik. Gopal bege, awas aja lu.

Aduh, malu euy, eneng malu.

Rasanya wajah gue memanas.

Tapi ada yang aneh, karena kayaknya, gak cuma wajah gue aja, tapi kenapa... hati gue juga ikut _warming up_ doki-doki berdebar amat kencang begini?

Gue pun hanya bisa tersenyum canggung kepada pria itu sebelum melangkah cepat ke arah depan. Mencoba menenangkan diri dari keinginan untuk berteriak sekarang.

Sambil jalan, gue mesem-mesem sendiri. Sebutlah gue gila, tapi beneran deh, rasanya gue seneng banget ketemu tu cowok.

Gue gak kenal sih, tapi gue tau dia siapa.

Kita satu angkatan. Doi anak fakultas sebelah, bareng Gopal.

... Tunggu-tunggu, Gopal?

Saklar di otak gue mulai menyala, oke, si keling itu kudu bertanggung jawab! Gue gamau tau, gue bakal wawancara dia supaya bisa tau lebih jauh tentang si cogan.

Mantap lah.

 _Pokok e, today is the best day ever_! Gue ketawa girang dalem hati.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, gue udah setia nangkring depan rumah Gopal pagi-pagi buta. Ngebegal dia yang udah mau keluar entah kemana.

"Mau ka em en lu pagi-pagi begini?" Gue bertanya riang. _Mood_ gue emang lagi bagus-bagusnya hari ini.

Si Gopal terlihat kaget mendapati sesosok gadis anggun nan cantik jelita berada di hadapannya, "Harusnya gue yang nanya, ngapain lu ada di sini pagi-pagi buta?"

Gue tersenyum manis, tapi Gopal malah meringis ngeliatnya, emang dasar ya, minta ditabok tu orang, tapi gue kudu sabar. Anggap saja ini pengorbanan demi si cogan _moodboster_ itu, "Aduh, ganteng, yuk duduk dulu," ucap gue sambil ngeloyor masuk ke dalam rumah dengan mengucap salam.

Menghela napas, mau gak mau si Gopal akhirnya ngikutin gue. Huhuyy, gue bersorak dalam hati. Senyuman yang ada di bibir gue bertambah lebar.

"... Jadi?"

Setelah mengambil posisi _wuenak_ di atas sofa, laki-laki itu langsung nembak _to the point._ Bikin gue mendecak pelan.

 _Actually_ , _i don't even know the reason why i'm here._ Sebelumnya, gue gapernah setertarik ini sama seseorang sampe rela ngulik-ngulik informasi tentang dia. Tapi beneran deh, pengecualian banget buat si cogan.

"Cowok yang kemaren," ucap gue.

Gopal mengangkat alis.

Gue memainkan kedua tangan di atas pangkuan, begini-begini gue kan cewek, jadi rada malu juga, "Yang ganteng."

Gopal masih nampak bingung.

"Itu loh, yang tadinya ada di belakang lo terus ngalangin gue buat jalan!" gue menjelaskan dengan tidak sabar.

Si Gopal mulai paham, ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Oohhh," responnya, "terus napa?"

Setengah jengkel, gue menghela napas, "Ceritain tentang dia lah, Pal," ucap gue dengan nada memelas.

Cowok tambun itu memasang _smirk_ andalannya, "Boleh-boleh aja sih," ujarnya ringan.

"Tapi... lo tau sendiri kan, Ya, tak ada yang gratis di dunia ini."

"Gue bikinin biskuit deh, mau?" tandas gue langsung.

Si gentong di depan gue meneguk ludah, sekilas gue liat wajahnya nampak pucat, "Eh... tadi gue cuma bercanda doang kok. Karena gue orangnya baik dan kita tetanggaan, maka gue bakal dengan senang hati membagi apapun yang gue tahu tanpa imbalan," ucapnya cepat dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan.

Mata gue langsung berbinar-binar. Gopal, _you're da rel MVP_!

"Namanya Boboiboy," lelaki itu mulai bercerita, "Lu pasti tau kan?"

Gue ngangguk-ngangguk, " _Btw_ , dia seiman sama kita?"

"Yoi. Dia lumayan terkenal. Selain karena ganteng dan pinter, dia juga anak orang kaya."

Wah.

"Apalagi dia anak tunggal."

Wah.

"Tapi dia ga pernah terlihat deket sama cewek manapun di kampus."

Wah -eh? Gue mengerjapkan mata.

"Dia... _belok?"_ gue bertanya pelan. Takut pada kenyataan.

"Sembarangan! Ya kagak lah!" si Gopal langsung nyemprot.

Untuk beberapa alasan, gue ngerasa lega, "Ya gue kan cuma nanya, kalem ae napa bos," gue mendengus, "Apa dia pernah pacaran?" lanjut gue kemudian.

"Gue denger-denger sih iya, tapi putus."

'Yaaahhh,' batin gue sedih. _Incez_ _kuchiwa_ , pemirsa. Ternyata hati doi pernah tertambat pada cewek laen. Jadi aku bukan yang pertama(?) Eh, tapi setelah gue inget kalo hubungannya udah _end_ , semangat gue timbul lagi.

"Denger-denger? Lah lu kan temennya masa gak tau?"

"Gue emang temennya tapi gue bukan Tuhan yang tau segalanya, Yaya."

"Hehehe," gue terkekeh.

Mendengar perkataan Gopal, gue jadi makin penasaran. Bener-bener ada sesuatu dari cowok itu yang bikin gue merasa amat tertarik.

Sosoknya yang misterius ini yang justru malah terlihat keren di mata gue.

Ah, seandainya gue yang jadi pacarnya, gak akan dah gua putusin! Gue ngakak dalam hati. Ngayal emang udah jadi salah satu rutinitas gue.

Lagian tu mantannya bege banget pernah nyia-nyiain cowok se _perfect_ dia. Dijamin sekarang pasti nyesel sampe tujuh turunan lima tanjakan.

Gue mesem-mesem ga jelas. Membayangkan ketampanan sang cogan yang selalu berputar-putar dalam kepala gue.

Boboiboy oh Boboiboy... seandainya lu jodoh gue. Betapa indahnya hidup ini.

* * *

 **Fin?**

* * *

A/N: lanjut atau udahan aja?:"


End file.
